Belinda's Birthday
by Silent Spirit 17
Summary: Belinda (as she now prefers to be called instead of Bottom) Summerdream is soon to become a teenager, but she's not as excited about her birthday as her family believes she is. Her family chalks it up to her usual demeanor until Puck discovers what's really upsetting her and begins to see she may really be more than just his bratty sister.
1. One Night Left

Belinda looked throughout her closet, searching for something to wear. Tomorrow was her birthday, so she needed something besides her regular green shirt and red skirt. To Belinda's dismay, the only suitable outfit she had was a yellow dress. Not something that was really her style, but it'd have to do.

She sighed in frustration and yanked the dress from its hook to lay it out on her bed. "Whatever," she mumbled. Looking it over, she admitted to herself it wasn't a bad-looking dress. Kind of pretty, really. It was only the color that bothered her. She tried to remember it'd only be for a day. Tomorrow, she'd be a teenager and she could get a job to make her own money. Then, she could finally buy her own clothes.

Finished with her fashion analysis, Belinda hung the dress back in her closet, unknowingly slamming the doors shut after she did so. The sudden noise gained the attention of Puck, her older brother, and he peeked into her room to see what was going on.

"Hey, Bot-" Belinda growled at the sound of his voice. "Belinda. I'm sorry. I'm still not used to that."

"Figures," she muttered under her breath. Only her best friend, Desdemona, had taken immediately to the name change. Everyone else still called her "Bottom" by mistake and had to correct themselves if she didn't. She resented her birth parents for giving it to her and resented her adoptive parents for not changing it. Really, how could anyone have thought it was a good idea to call their child by a name that meant "butt"?

"It'll grow on me sooner or later," Puck tried to assure her. Her refusal to look up from the floor told him he failed. She wordlessly stomped over to her bed and sat herself on it, allowing her back to face Puck.

Puck had never been good at the big brother role, but he tried nonetheless. The truth was he didn't understand Belinda beyond her being his bratty sister. His friends told him that's what most little siblings were like, but from his point-of-view, Belinda didn't seem to want so much as to be part of their family. She refused to even paint her face like he and their parents did. Of course, face paint doesn't make a family, but she could've tried, couldn't she?

"Umm...well...you know, tomorrow's your birthday and...and..."

"And?" she growled, turning halfway to glare at him.

"Uh...I guess you don't want to talk right now. Never mind. Uh, good night!"

He closed her door and quickly walked away, finally leaving Belinda all alone. For what felt like a long time, she glared at that door, as if its mere presence was somehow offensive. In a sudden fit of anger, she heaved her teddy bear at it and threw herself beneath her comforter.

"Good night!"


	2. Fuss About A Name

"Bottom? Bottom?" Titania called. "Where do you think Bottom is, Oberon?"

"Maybe she went to bed?" Oberon suggested. "We've checked throughout the house twice now."

"Tonight of all nights? Color me surprised! It is her bedtime, but she usually gives us such a hard time. She really tested us today."

"She certainly did," Oberon agreed, settling himself on a couch nearby. "The hormones must've started early. Let's go check her room just to be sure she's there."

The two of them made their way up to their daughter's bedroom. "I just realized something," Titania said suddenly. "I called her Bottom, didn't I?"

"Did you?" Oberon asked. "I didn't notice. I keep forgetting she wants to be called Belinda. Maybe it'll start sticking when she's a teen. I wonder why Puck never made a big deal about his name."

Titania shrugged. "Who knows?"

When they reached her bedroom, Titania pressed her ear against the door. Not a single sound. She slowly pulled the door open and, sure enough, they saw Belinda in bed, fast asleep. Titania stepped inside, but paused when she realized she stepped on something.

"It's her teddy bear," Titania told Oberon as she picked up the stuffed animal. "Why'd she leave it at the door?"

"She probably had another temper tantrum," Oberon guessed. He sighed heavily. "Sometimes, I can't imagine what we're going to do with her."

"Oberon, don't talk like that!" she chided him as she went over to Belinda. She sat next to the child and caressed her short, brown hair. "She's a handful now, but you never know. She might surprise us. Maybe she won't give us so much trouble when she's a teenager. She did say she wants a job as a birthday gift."

Oberon laughed a little and joined Titania next to Belinda. "I remember that, and she was serious. An odd request, don't you think?"

"It's her birthday. She can have what she wants. Although, I was expecting her to ask for another toy. I'm kind of relieved."

"You're right. Maybe she is maturing. Little by little, I guess."

"Come on. Let's leave before we wake her," Titania suggested. They each planted a small kiss on Belinda's cheek and quietly exited her bedroom. Oberon turned the light off before shutting the door again.


	3. What's the Matter?

"Ahhhhhh!"

Belinda bounced up in shock, frightened at what she'd just seen. She darted to the light switch, flipped it up, and scanned her room. When she realized nothing was out of the ordinary, she almost fell over with relief.

"A bad dream. Just a bad dream," she thought to herself. She turned the light off and climbed back into her bed, but before she could fall asleep again, she heard her door knob turning. "Who's there?" she fearfully asked, pulling her comforter up to her eyeballs. Her feet quivered and her toes curled tightly, but she tried to mentally brace herself for what was on the other side of that door. A monster? A goblin? A witch?

"Your brother."

With those two words, all of Belinda's fear dissipated like it'd never appeared to begin with. She sat upright as Puck opened the door and entered her room.

"You woke me up when you screamed," he explained. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, I'm fine," she answered, fiddling with her teddy bear, not at all wondering how it got in her bed.

"Oh. Okay. I guess I'll go back to bed then." Yet, for some reason, he hesitated to close her door. He stood there for a full two minutes, seeming lost in his thoughts. He glanced at Belinda's face, which was finally looking in his direction, although she looked back down when she realized Puck noticed.

"Belinda...listen," Puck said slowly as he walked over to her and sat himself down. She moved an inch away from him, but didn't object to him joining her on the bed. Puck took a deep breath and started.

"Today's your birthday and you're going to grow up today."

"Yes..." Belinda eyed him suspiciously, but didn't interrupt.

"You're also going to be home alone for the first time and I wanted to talk to you about-"

"I don't want to hear this," Belinda interrupted. "Dad already told me. Leave me alone."

Puck ignored the rude comment and continued with what he had to say, but Belinda was no longer listening and had turned away from him.

"Belinda, don't ignore me! Just listen!"

"I said Dad told me already! I don't want to hear it!"

"Yes, but something has changed and-"

"Go away, Puck!" she demanded as she smacked him with her teddy.

"Stop it!" He snatched the bear away from her. "Why do you have to be like this, Bottom?"

"My name's Belinda!" she yelled.

"I don't care what your name is! You know why? Because no matter what your name is, you're nothing more than a spoiled, little brat!"

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are and you always have been! Take your silly bear!" He furiously shoved the toy back into her arms, but the force of his strength made him unintentionally shove Belinda as well, knocking her right off her bed and onto the floor with a hard thud to her bottom.

At that moment, it was difficult to guess who was more shocked. Belinda rubbed her sore rear end and gazed with tearful eyes at the person who'd hurt her for the first time. Those eyes broke his heart and in an instant, he was angry with himself when he realized what he'd just done.

"Bottom..." he said softly, not caring to correct himself. "I didn't mean-"

Belinda didn't wait for the rest. She ran off before he could finish and he chased after her. "Bottom, wait! Bottom!" Luckily, he was able to grab her a moment before she could get outside.

"Put me down! Put me down!" she fussed, but he ignored her and carried her over to the couch. He plopped her down, using only enough force this time to gain her attention. He said nothing and simply held her arms in front of her until she calmed down.

Finally realizing she was getting nowhere, Belinda stopped struggling and quieted down, but her eyes didn't clear. She looked directly at Puck while her breathing slowly became regular again. Puck released her arms and her gaze fell to the floor. He sat next to her, placing his arm around her as comfort and in case she tried to run off again.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

She didn't respond or give him so much as a glance.

Puck softened his tone before he spoke again. "I didn't mean to shove you, alright? I'm sorry for that. I was trying to say you won't be alone for only an hour anymore. You're going to be alone from the afternoon until evening. I hesitated to tell you before because you were so awful yesterday, I couldn't find a good time to tell you. Maybe our parents shouldn't leave you alone if you're going to be this way."

He looked for any indication she was listening and understood what he said, but he only saw her wiping her eyes. She'd started crying again.

"Oh, come on," Puck told her as he pulled her arms away from her face. "You can't still be hurting."

Still no response.

"Bottom, what are you so unhappy about? You've been begging to stay home alone for who knows how long and you finally got it, but you're not happy. Our parents love you to death. Mom and Dad get on my nerves sometimes too, but I don't act like you. You did nothing but be mean and rude yesterday. You can't even look at me now when I'm talking to you. What is the matter with you, Bottom? Why are you such a brat?"

Belinda still remained wordless, but Puck was able to see he struck a nerve somewhere. Was that the only way he could get his sister to listen to him? He hoped not. Were he not afraid of her trying to run off again, he would've gone back to bed by now.

Puck got a few tissues and wiped Belinda's nose, which started running due to her crying. He used some clean ones to dry her eyes and cheeks. He was surprised she hadn't yet said anything. Typically, she would've been arguing back by now.

"I guess you want a head start on being alone, huh?" Puck remarked. Again, no answer followed. "Fine. You can give me the silent treatment. Let's go. Back up to bed for the night."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch. To his surprise, she finally obeyed and followed him back to her room, albeit still without a peep or single glance directed toward him. He began to wonder if he may have been too harsh with her. As annoying as she was, having her be quiet like this seemed too out of the ordinary to be a good thing.

He helped her into bed and tucked her in tightly. Without a sound, he left her room, being sure to switch off her light and close her door behind him. He returned to his own bed and fell asleep before he could think much more about everything that happened.

Belinda was silent in her own room, but she did not not fall asleep again.


	4. Running Away

Morning arrived and the Summerdream household was wide awake. Titania was preparing breakfast while Oberon was cleaning up here and there. Puck had finished getting ready for the day and headed downstairs to see what was cooking.

"Something smells good! Mom, what'd you make?"

"Toaster pastries," Titania answered in a near deadpan voice. She wasn't a good cook and she knew it, but that never mattered to Puck. He ate anything that wasn't burnt.

"Cleaning's done!" Oberon announced as he came into the kitchen. "Oh, toaster patries for breakfast? Better than cereal everyday."

Each of them grabbed a plate and sat at the table, but before they could eat, Titania noticed the empty chair across from her.

"I believe we're missing someone. Where's the birthday girl?"

"I thought she was down here!" Oberon exclaimed. "She's not sleeping in. Her room is empty. I checked it when I was cleaning up."

"I assumed she was with you!" Titania told him. "I woke up after you and she wasn't in her room. I thought maybe you two got up around the same time."

"Puck, do you know where your sister is?" Oberon asked.

Puck didn't want to tell his parents about what happened earlier while they were still asleep, but the thought of his sister having gone missing filled him with anxiety and guilt. Veronaville wasn't necessarily dangerous, but that didn't mean it was appropriate for a kid to go wandering off alone.

"Let's call the Capps," Titania suggested. "Maybe she went off to play with Desdemona."

"At this hour?" Oberon questioned. "Desdemona doesn't wake up before noon on the weekends. But I suppose it couldn't hurt to give them a call."

"Mom, Dad, I'll be right back," Puck said. "I'm just going outside. Uh...maybe she's hiding."

"If she is, tell her to come in right now," Oberon told him. "Titania and I are worried."

"Okay." Puck stood up from the table and headed outdoors. The last thing he heard was his mother mention Goneril's name, meaning the Capps had picked up.

Puck wandered over to the small pond in their backyard and anxiously began circling it, letting himself get lost in his thoughts. The events of the early morning before daylight played over and over again in his mind. He felt beside himself with anger, some at Belinda for running off, but much of it at himself. He thought the events over and over, trying to look for some sign he must've missed that should've led him to believe Belinda would do this.

The only thing Puck came up with was her strange silence when he chastised her after preventing her from running away the first time. He'd found that silence unusual for her, but had blown it off as nothing more than her continuing to pitch a tantrum. Had she been hurt so much by what he said? The only times he saw his sister hurt were when people made fun of her being called "Bottom". Nothing else he knew of upset her this way.

"Alright. Thank you, Goneril. We appreciate that," was the final thing Titania said when she got off the phone.

"She's not there?" Oberon asked, already knowing the answer.

Titania shook her head. "Desdemona hasn't seen her at all today. Goneril said she'll call some of the family's other friends and ask. Do you think something happened to her?"

Oberon stood next to Titania and held her. "No, I'm sure she's fine."

"You think?" she asked, holding the hand perched on her shoulder.

Oberon hesitated for a moment, but answered, "Yeah. She'll be okay."

Not content to sit around and wait, Titania wanted to go out herself and look for their daughter. Oberon agreed and they let Puck know they'd be out. Puck wanted to come, but his parents told him to stay in case she came back. Puck agreed without argument and the two left to scour the neighborhood in search of their missing child.

Not long after his parents left, Puck spotted Hermia coming along.

"Hey, sweetie! How are you? I bought a present for your little sister. Where is she?"

"Heck if I know."

"Something the matter?" Hermia asked.

"She ran away and we don't know where she's at," Puck explained in the most deadpan voice Hermia ever heard him speak in.

"I'm so sorry," Hermia said, not sure what else she could say.

"It's my fault she's gone," Puck muttered as he sat in one of the lawn chairs.

"Oh, Puck, don't say that," Hermia told him. "She's your sister. You two are going to fight. That doesn't mean it's your fault she does something like this."

"But last night, she was upset and I didn't really do anything," Puck confessed. "I was mad at her and I was tired and I didn't want to bother anymore."

"What happened exactly?"

Puck retold the events to the best of his memory and explained his suspicion of her quietness as he was taking her back to bed. He also mentioned how she'd been more unruly than usual that day, becoming cross for seemingly no reason than wanting to throw a fit.

"I don't know your sister as well as you," Hermia said after listening to it all, "but I agree that sounds unusual for her. At least, going by what you've told me about her before. Did anybody ask her why she was doing that?"

"No. At this point, we just chalk it up to her being so rambunctious. You know she likes attention."

"I don't know a lot about kids, but maybe something was bugging her," Hermia suggested.

"Like what?" Puck asked. "The only thing that ever bothers her is being called "Bottom" instead of "Belinda"."

"You just said you thought it was weird she stopped arguing back," Hermia reminded him. "Maybe something you said got to her or maybe she thinks you hurt her on purpose. Does she ever talk to anyone? Like confide in someone?"

"Probably Desdemona," Puck guessed. "She doesn't really tell us anything outside of normal kid stuff. She's closest to Mom, but Mom doesn't always get her either."

"Whenever you find her, you should ask her what's wrong. I bet you something's gotten to her."

It was hard for Puck to imagine anything he or their parents did could've made Belinda feel so bad, but he liked that idea better than the thought she ran away only for fun and giggles. He was willing to believe it if that was indeed the case, but the scenario only led to more questions like why she finally cracked now and not earlier.

Hermia kept Puck company while his parents were searching through the neighborhood. A whole hour passed without change until Hermia took notice of something pink in front of Puck's home. They'd gone upstairs because Puck didn't want to be outside anymore and she'd been looking out the window.

"Puck, what does your sister's friend look like?" Hermia asked.

"Blonde pigtails, pink fairy outfit, face paint. Why?"

"She's walking down the street and she's got Bottom. Uh, Belinda, I mean."

"What?!"

"Come, look!"

Puck peered out the window for himself and saw Hermia was correct. Desdemona was holding Belinda's hand and leading her back home.

"But her parents said she hadn't been there!"

"Maybe they went out searching too or she happened to come around."

Puck didn't hear any more because he hurried downstairs to greet the kids. Hermia quickly followed behind him. They met the children right at the door.

"Bottom!" Puck cried as he hugged his sister. "Where did you go? Mom and Dad and I were all worried about you!"

"She didn't go far," Desdemona told him. "She was hanging around the Monty house. Not with the twins. With Mercutio and Tybalt."

"And they didn't call?" Hermia asked.

"They didn't know she was missing. The boys thought she just wandered over to play. They said they would've brought her back if they knew."

"But how did you find her?" Puck asked.

"My mom told me when I woke up and I wanted to look for her, so my big sister, Miranda, came with me to help. We went all the way to the other end and she was outside with the guys."

"Thank you, Desdemona," Puck said. "Where's Miranda?"

"Getting your mom and dad to tell them."

"Well, let's get you back home," Hermia suggested sweetly. "I bet your parents are worried about you going off too."

"Okay!" Desdemona held Hermia's hand and the two walked off together, exchanging goodbyes with Puck as they left.

Once they were out of sight, Puck turned to his attention to his sister. Right then, he felt a flurry of emotions, ranging from anger to fear to worry. He wanted to speak to her, but knew nothing to say that wouldn't possibly make matters worse. He didn't even care she was looking at the floor instead of him. He only wanted to find something to say. However, he didn't have to wrack his brain for much longer because she spoke before he did.

"You're going to yell at me, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" was all Puck could say in response. He kneeled down to be on her eye level, but instead of waiting for her eyes to meet his, he held up her head to make her look at him. For once, she didn't try to move her eyes away and cooperated. She seemed to have little of an expression on her face, which somehow unsettled Puck.

She said nothing else, so Puck spoke again, doing his best to keep his voice at a normal tone. "No, I'm not going to yell at you. But why did you run away?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Bottom, don't-" He stopped abruptly when he saw her visibly flinch. "Hey, don't do that." He remembered what Hermia suggested before. Perhaps now was as good a time as any. "What's the matter?"

She retained eye contact with him, but didn't answer.

"Please answer me," Puck implored. "Tell me what's wrong. Even for you, this isn't ordinary. Are you mad at me about last night?"

After a few seconds, she finally replied, "No."

"Do you think I hurt you on purpose?"

"No."

"Then, what is it? What made you so upset, you ran away from home?"

"...I hate you, Puck."

Puck immediately felt angry, but kept calm. "Really? And why is that?"

"Because you hate me."

"W-what? I have never said that to you."

"Why are you such a brat?" she repeated.

"That doesn't mean I hate you. I was angry," Puck explained. "You wouldn't listen to me. I don't hate you. I only wish you weren't so defiant. Is that why you got so quiet? You believed I hated you?"

"Yes."

"I don't hate you," Puck said firmly. "You're my little sister. You won't be little for much longer, but you'll still be my sister. I could never hate you."

"...okay."

Puck wasn't sure she believed him, but he had another question to ask. "So, will you tell me what's wrong? Why were you so out-of-control yesterday?"

She hesitated to answer, so he added," Come on. Tell me now and... and I won't get mad. I promise." She gave him a slightly shocked look, but he assured her again, so after a sigh, she confessed.

"I don't want to be alone. There. I said it."

"What do you mean? You've been asking to stay home by yourself since...whenever!"

"Not on my birthday! I'm scared, alright?"

"To be home alone?"

"To grow up."

"It's not that bad. You just feel weird for a couple of seconds and it's over. Like shots, except it feels weird instead of painful."

"It's still scary."

"Is that what this was all about?" Puck asked, strangely feeling relieved. "All you wanted was us to stay home? Why didn't you ask?"

"Since when do Mom and Dad stay home from work for anything?"

"Well, you got me there. That's why they said you could stay home alone today since all three of us work. But how would acting out solve that problem?"

"I thought they would change their minds," she admitted.

"What if I call in sick and stay home with you?" Puck offered. "Will that make this all better?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you."

"Okay," she said softly with a skeptical face.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "And listen to me. Don't you ever run away again. We all love you. Got it?"

She nodded her head and allowed Puck to hug her, although after a moment, she hugged him back.


	5. Time to Grow Up

Titania and Oberon returned merely a short time later and could've tripped over each other with relief when they came home to find their daughter safe and sound.

"My little Bottom! Where did you go?!" Titania cried as she tightly embraced the child, much to her discomfort. "We were so worried about you!"

"Young lady, what made you think you could run off like that?!" Oberon scolded her. "You worried this family half to death! Do you have any idea-?!"

"Mom, Dad, we need to talk," Puck interrupted before his father could blow his top any further. "Belinda, go up to your room for a minute."

"Okay, Puck." Without another word, she did as Puck told her and headed upstairs to her bedroom. There was no sulking or staring at the floor, although she did wish she could stay to hear the coming discussion.

"Miranda told us Desdemona brought her back," Oberon said to Puck once Belinda was out of earshot. "And that she was at the Monty house?"

"Yeah, she was," Puck confirmed. "Hermia came by with a birthday gift for her and walked Desdemona home."

"I don't think Bottom is deserving of any gifts," Oberon said sternly. "She's not ready to grow up."

"You're right," Titania sadly agreed. "Oh, but Puck, what did you want to talk about?"

"That," Puck replied. "And I need to tell you something else. Last night, she tried to run away too."

"What?!" his parents exclaimed in unison.

"Let me finish!" Puck insisted. "She woke up from a nightmare and I went to help her because she screamed. I told her she was going to be home alone for longer than Dad said, but she had a fit and we argued again. She hit me with her toy and I snatched it and accidentally hit her back."

"Accidentally hit her back?" Titania questioned.

"I shoved it back in her arms and knocked her off the bed. It was an accident," Puck explained. "That's when she got upset and tried to run away. I caught her."

"Wait a second," Oberon interrupted. "She's been begging us to let her stay home by herself for months. Why would she be mad she gets an afternoon to herself?"

"Turns out it doesn't make a good birthday gift in her eyes," Puck answered. "She's scared to grow up alone. Today is the one day she doesn't want to be alone. That's why she acted out more than usual yesterday."

"Why didn't she just say so?" Titania asked. "We were all off work yesterday. We could've celebrated a day early."

Puck sighed and nearly smacked his hand to his face. "That's why she didn't say anything! She wants you to stay home from work and celebrate. She didn't think you would."

"Now, why would that be necessary when there was a day when no one had to work?" Titania remarked. "It was only one day."

"Mom, Dad, that's not the point!" Puck snapped. "She was scared. That's it. She wanted everyone home for her birthday because she was afraid. That's what all of this was about."

"Well, she should've said something. We have to work today, so she's going to have to celebrate alone," Oberon stated matter-of-factly.

Puck was in disbelief that his parents could be that cold. Before he could make any protest, however, his mother spoke.

"Look, sweetie, we're glad you told us," she began slowly, seeing Puck was visibly upset, "but your sister can't get her way by running off like she can do anything she wants. Maybe she'll learn something from this."

"But-"

"No buts!" Oberon warned. "This discussion is over. Now, you should start getting ready for work."

"No," Puck fumed softly. "I'm calling in sick today."

"Fine. Your choice," Titania told him. She gave her son a quick kiss. "Come on, Oberon. Let's go get ready before the carpool shows up."

"Coming."

Puck watched silently as his parents went upstairs to get ready. After that conversation, he almost couldn't blame Belinda for wanting to run away. He was sure his parents would understand. That they could be so callous never crossed his mind. He took a few minutes to settle down and consider how he'd tell his sister what happened.

Belinda was quietly playing with her teddy bear in her room when Puck came in. It only took a single glance of his face for her to predict what he was going to say.

"Hey, sweetie."

"Sweetie?" she thought. "He's never called me that before."

He joined her on her bed and she moved close to him instead of farther away. He took note of the sour look on her face, but he couldn't complain when he was sporting one too.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I told Mom and Dad everything, but I couldn't convince them to stay home."

"I told you so," she remarked, more sincerely than sarcastically. "Go to work. I'll be fine by myself."

"What? But you said-"

"I don't care anymore. Besides, I have to grow up anyway, so it doesn't matter. I'll have another birthday and grow up more then too."

"Bottom. Err...Belinda, who told you that?" Puck asked, silently fuming. "Did Mom and Dad say that?"

"No. I was thinking," she answered.

"Our parents work in the slacker career. It's not like an extra day off will mean someone's death," Puck reminded her. "There are more important matters than editing home videos."

"Like?"

"Like you. And I've already called in sick."

Belinda's sudden change of face from sour to shock confused Puck. Was she still unhappy?

"You were serious?" she asked, clearly bewildered.

"Of course, I was serious! You didn't believe me?"

"I thought you only wanted to make me feel better," she confessed.

"Yes, I did. That's why I kept my word. I do have something to ask of you, though."

"What?"

"The next time something like this happens, could you just tell someone instead of running off or acting out?" Puck requested. "It'll make things a lot easier."

"Who's going to listen?" she asked in a deadpan tone.

"Me," he answered. "I'll listen." She looked at him with the most skeptical face he'd ever seen on her, but he promised her he meant it. She turned her head away from him and to her bear, but for once, it wasn't because she didn't want to speak to him.

"Hey! I saw that!" Puck teased her. "Don't you hide that face! You're smiling! Come on! Look at me!" She shyly faced him again and now, her cheeks had very slightly lit up. "Looks good on you. You should keep it."

Before he could realize it, Puck found his sister's arms thrown around his neck and squeezing him tightly. It was the first time she hugged him first instead of the other way around. He gladly returned the embrace.

"Mmmmmmm-WAH!" She planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, gross! Sister germs! Get away!" he joked. She kissed him over and over again as he playfully protested her affection.

"Hehe! No fair!" Belinda kidded when Puck had begun to tickle her. Both siblings were howling with laughter as they playfully fought until they tired themselves out.

"Where did that come from?" Puck asked after they settled down.

"I...I don't know! I just did it!" Belinda answered honestly.

They continued playing together with Belinda's dollhouse, for once, genuinely enjoying the other's company. They hadn't stopped about an hour and a half later when their parents dropped in to announce they were off to work. Their carpool had arrived and was waiting.

Both siblings stayed put and said goodbye, and their parents wished Belinda a happy birthday before they left. She thanked them, something uncommon of her, and they went on their way.

After their parents left, Belinda wanted to go outside. Puck was hesitant about it, but Belinda swore she wouldn't run away again. Not wanting to end their time getting along for once in their lives, Puck trusted her word and went with her outside.

"Tag! You're it!" She raced off and Puck happily chased after her, but kept an eye out just in case. The game of tag continued for what felt like a long, but enjoyable time until Belinda suddenly tripped over herself and landed face first into the pavement.

Puck immediately rushed to her side and helped her up. She wasn't seriously hurt, much to his relief, but the scrapes on her face made it clear that fall was painful.

"Shh, shh," he whispered when she begun crying. "I know it hurts, but you're alright. Let's just relax for a bit until the pain subsides. I'll get some medicine for the scrapes."

"My legs got wobbly," Belinda explained. "Like gelatin."

"The time's getting closer," Puck told her. "Your body is trying to grow."

"But I want to keep playing!" she pleaded.

"Okay!" Puck suddenly took hold of her arms and lifted her up. Belinda quickly found herself airborne, being swung around by her brother, and she cheered in delight. She was having a great time!

Puck set her back on her feet after a minute, but she nearly fell and had to hold Puck for support. "Sorry, Belinda. I don't think we postpone it any longer. Don't worry. We can still play together when you're a teenager. The fun won't stop. I promise."

"I'm still scared," she admitted meekly as he helped her to the kitchen. "I don't remember when it happened when I grew from a toddler."

"It isn't scary at all. I know it!" Puck assured her. He took out a chocolate cake from the fridge.

"Yum! Chocolate!" Belinda squealed in delight.

"That's right and it's yours." He set it down on the dining table and got a lighter from one of the counter drawers to light the candles. "There you go. Happy birthday, little sister. Make a wish!"

Belinda thought for a few seconds. She took the deepest breath she could and blew out every candle. "I did it!"

"Nice job!"

"Oh! Whoa! Puck!" Her body began to twist and turn of its own accord and her vision slowly became blurred by a flurry of rainbow sparkles. "Puck, help me! What's happening?! Puck, I'm scared!"

"You're growing. It's okay! I'm right here. Just wait. It'll be over before you know it."

Belinda was still terrified, but she tried to believe Puck was right. She couldn't stop it anyway. Suddenly, Belinda blacked out, but only for a second. When she was conscious again, her vision was clearing and she was still standing. She could see Puck right in front of her.

"Wow! You look beautiful!" Puck told her.

"Did it work?"

"Have a look at yourself."

Belinda looked down at her body. The floor had gotten farther away and her skirt seemed a lot shorter than it was before. Her chest was also larger and when she felt her hair, she realized it was much longer. She raced to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Sure enough, the reflection looking back at her wasn't that of a child. Instead, it was a teenager whose clothes were now too small and whose hair had bloomed into flowing dreadlocks. Belinda couldn't believe it.

She returned to the kitchen, where Puck was still patiently waiting. "How about a trip to the Stratford Strip after we eat the cake?" he asked in jest, noticing Belinda's discomfort with her outgrown clothes.

"Yes, please! Can you get the knife?"

"You're a teenager now, Belinda. You can use a knife. Besides, it never stopped you before," he teased.

"It was a toy!" she exclaimed as she pulled a knife from one of the counter drawers.

"But you thought it was real at the time!" he recalled. "Here. Let me help you."

She handed him the knife and he slowly cut out a slice of the cake to allow her to watch. After, he handed the knife back to her and she tried to mimic his actions. She carefully cut out a slice of cake for herself and the siblings ate up.

"Wow! It's so sweet! It's double chocolate!" Belinda squealed.

"Glad you like it. It was the last chocolate one left."

After finishing their slices and cleaning up, Puck called a taxi to take them to the Stratford Strip. Belinda would've preferred walking to let her adjust to her new body, but her shoes could no longer fit, nor could Puck's so she could only walk in socks, which wasn't comfortable outside.

The taxi arrived shortly and they hurried in to get going. Belinda couldn't recall the last time she'd come to the clothing store, but right now, she was just anxious to get a new outfit. It wasn't until she got out the taxi that she realized she didn't have any money!

"Puck, wait, I don't have a job yet!" she said worriedly. "I can't buy anything!"

Puck reached into his pocket for his wallet and handed her a few bills out of it. "I know. You've only been a teenager for 30 minutes. Take that and buy something you like. I'm going to go play pinball."

Belinda was stunned at the amount her brother had given her, and at that he'd given her money at all. He walked off before she could thank him, but she decided she would after she found something.

Despite the large selection of clothing to choose from, Belinda was having a hard time choosing something to her liking. She took so long, Puck came over to see if she needed help, but she finally settled on an outfit that mirrored the one she wore as a child. She paid for it at the cashier and rushed to put it on.

"Much better," Belinda sighed as she came out of the dressing room in her new clothes. "I look the same, don't I?"

"Not completely."

"I feel better in this. Thanks for giving me the money, Puck."

"You're welcome. Want to walk back home?"

"Yes!"

They left the clothing store and made their way home, but on the way, Puck got the feeling Belinda was bothered by something again. However, when he asked, she didn't answer him.

"Belinda, please don't do that," he implored. Perhaps some things weren't going to change.

"Sorry. I'm still upset about Mom and Dad not staying home," she admitted. "Why is home video editing so great anyway?"

"I couldn't tell you," Puck answered. "Oh! I just remembered! Hermia bought a present for you. It's sitting in the living room."

"She did? Cool! Last one home's a rotten egg!"

She and Puck raced together back home. She was upset her parents missed out, but with Puck, it was still a good birthday.


End file.
